Traitor
By: ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' Chapter 1: Rescue "Hello? Hello?" called a dark gray and black tabby kit. He padded up and down through the alleys of twoleg place, lost. His big blue eyes were on the border of bursting into tears, until he heard the words "Are you lost?" The young, undersized kit turned around to see a golden tom with his friend, a gray she-cat. They were very young as well, but not as young as the tiny kit. "Y-Yes" he answered. He seemed unsure about his words and spoke with a heavy accent. The two older cats pitied the little tom. "Come on," said the she-cat. "You can stay with us for a little while," said the golden tom. The kit nodded his head, and they led him back to their den. The golden tom dug through the trash cans and gave the kit some old twoleg turkey. The little tom purred as he ate the food, he had forgotten how hungry he was. The she-cat purred in amusement. She told the little kit that her name was Aella, and the tom's name was Somnus. "What's your name, little kit?" she then asked. The little tomcat looked up from his meal and said "Peleus." Chapter 2: Hero Peleus leaped, his long, curved claws unsheathed, at a rat and bit its neck. It hung limp in his jaws as he met up with this friends again. He was still the smallest out of the group, even thought it was many moons after they had first met, but he was strong enough to be able to hunt, and sometimes to fight. They brought their prey back to the den. Then began to eat, until they heard a screaming noise coming from the alley next to them. "What was that?" asked Somnus. "I don't know," answered Aella. "Then lets find out," said Peleus as he rose to his paws. He had a naturally curious personality, which sometimes led him into trouble. The three cats entered the alley, and there they saw something that would mentally scar them for the rest of their lives. Aella screamed as she entered the alley with blood splattered all over the walls. The two toms crept in slowly while Aella stayed behind for she was too scared now to even venture one step inside. Little did they know, that only moments before, a lone she-cat and her four young kits where brutally murdered. They soon spotted the five bloody corpses. Somnus looked like he was about to swoon. Not only was the sight horrid, but the disgusting stench was almost to repulsive to bear. "What a horrible thing to do to a queen and her kits," thought Peleus to himself. "I'll never be like those monsters." They gladly exited the alley, not wanting to spend another moment in there. "What did you see?" asked Aella, almost afraid to ask. Somnus gulped. "Um, I think it's best we do not say..." he said. "Squeak's Group's scent was all over the alley, and I'm sure you know what happened after that," said Peleus. Aella gulped and nodded. The three friends made their way back to camp, Somnus leaning on Peleus' shoulder for support. Soon, Somnus was feeling fine. That night the trio bedded down for the night. Peleus was awoken by a strange noise. He silently padded out of the den, careful not to disturb the others. The young tom followed the sound through the shadowy alleys. "Hello?" he said as he peered around a sharp corner. There he saw three cats picking on a smaller tom. "Hey, what should we do with him?" asked a gray she-cat as she glared at the skinny tomcat. "I don't know," said the dark gray tabby tom, his smile evil and twisted. "The Leader didn't say we could kill him..." "But he didn't say we could let him live either!" shouted a brown tabby tom, his voice a wild hiss. The blood on his claws and the air of insanity that floated around him sent shivers down Peleus' spine. "P-Please, d-don't hurt me!" cried the little, silver tom with strange, diamond shaped spots going down his back. "Hey!" hissed Peleus. "Leave him alone!" The three, savage-looking cats just stared at the little tom for a while, then they broke out into wild laughter. "A pint-sized hero, have we?" said the she-cat. Peleus hissed and unsheathed his long, curved claws. "Just leave him alone," said Peleus, angrily. "Oh yeah?" said the gray she-cat. She slashed at the silver tom's face and he bleed badly. "What are you going to do if I don't?" Peleus hissed and lunged at the she-cat, driving his claws deep into her neck. The other two tomcats tried to fight the skinny, gray tabby warrior that defended the silver tom, but they were no match. Within minutes. the three cats were defeated. Their blood was splashed all over the alley, and not a drop was from Peleus' veins. They tree looked at each other. "Rock, Dune!" the she-cat called her friends' names. "Retreat!" They ran into the darkness of the nighttime alleys. The young, silver tom padded up to Peleus. His wounds did not seem as bad as Peleus had thought. "Thank you, sir," he said. The cat was younger than Peleus, barely seven moons old. He let out a smile. "I owe my life to you." Peleus smiled back an said "No, it was my pleasure to help. Squeak's followers killed my family, and I don't want them to take any more lives." The silver tom nodded. "Sir, I think we all wish that, but I don't think a cat that is on or ever will be on this earth can defeat a force like that," he said. Peleus sighed. "You...might be right," he said. The younger cat looked up at Peleus. "I am Rattlesnake, by the way, who are you?" "My name is Peleus," he replied. Rattlesnake nodded and said "nice to meet you, Peleus. I will repay you one day," then ran off. Chapter 3: Enemy Scratch, Rock, and Dune reported back to Squeak. "Sir," said Scratch, the gray she-cat. "There is this this kit! My God, sir, I have never seen anyone fight so well! Please do not be angry with us for loosing, but this kit must be killed." The three looked at Squeak with fear in their eyes. Squeak looked at them angrily, then he started laughing. "You are all idiots," he said. The three looked down at their paws. "Why kill him? He is a living weapon from what I can tell by the way you speak of him. And with enough torture, even the most principled soul breaks." Rock, the brown tabby tom, had flashes of his memory come alive in front of his own eyes. The pain and suffering was so great that he shrank back and closed his eyes, not able to witness the cause of his own insanity. Squeak looked at Scratch, Rock, and Dune. "You are to kidnap him, whatever the cost." With that he walked away. Scratch gulped... Hestia watched from a distance. "Letting a kit join our ranks?" she thought. "Foolish!" Unlike most others, Hestia agreed to join Squeak instead of being forced to. But now, she was beginning to think that joining him was a mistake. She had met a tomcat an fell in love. She was now expecting his kits, which were due any day now. She sighed and looked down at her paws. "Maybe me joining was foolish?" she thought. Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction